


I'll remember you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen quiere regalarle algo especial a su hermana, así que decide ir a una carpintería para encargarle algo especialmente diseñado para ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no tiene nada de sexo ni escenas fuertes, pero para mí, es uno de mis mejores fics. Lo amo y me encanta la sensación que me deja cuando termino de leerlo. ¿Crees que debería hacer una segunda parte? ;)

 

 **Título:** [I’ll remember you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy2yAK3Xrq8)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jensen/misha

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Rating:** NC-13

 

 

 

 

                Jensen entró en la tienda y miró a todas partes. El olor a madera recién cortada lo invadía todo. El lugar era bastante amplio, pero estaba atestado de muebles terminados o a medio terminar por todas partes. Había desde mesas y sillas, arcones, cómodas, caballitos de bebé, cunas, cabeceros de camas… y todo hecho a mano.

                Aspiró el olor de la madera mezclado con el de la pintura y barniz y caminó hacia un mostrador enorme, también de madera, que había al fondo de la tienda.

                Un hombre canoso salió de una puerta que había tras ella y le sonrió amablemente.

                - ¿Puedo ayudarle?

                - Sí. Creo que hablé con usted ayer. Soy Jensen Ackles. Quedé en traerle las medidas que quería para la mecedora.

                - ¡Ah sí, cierto! –el hombre adelantó la mano y cogió el papel que Jensen le tendía-. Se lo pasaré a mi hijo en cuanto termine lo que está haciendo.

                Jensen asintió. De fondo, en el cuarto de atrás, se oía lo que parecía ser una sierra circular.

                Su hermana Mackenzie estaba embarazada y Jensen quería regalarle una mecedora hecha a mano para que tuviera un recuerdo de él que durase mucho tiempo y que fuera muy personal. Un amigo suyo, Jared, le había recomendado que fuera a Collins, los mejores carpinteros de la ciudad. Padre e hijo, trabajaban la madera como nadie. Aunque el padre ahora sólo se dedicaba a atender a los clientes, todo el mundo coincidía en que su hijo Misha era mejor que él. Y tenía sentido si había aprendido del mejor.

                - ¿Cuándo podrá estar listo?

                - Tendría que hablar con mi hijo primero para preguntarle, porque tiene varias entregas pendientes –el hombre miró lo que parecía ser una agenda con un montón de notas incomprensibles garabateadas en ella-. Seguramente para la semana que viene ya tendrá el despiece de la silla y la habrá montado. Entonces le llamaremos para que venga y nos diga lo que tiene en mente.

                - Quiero una mecedora –respondió, como si no fuera obvio.

                - Ya –el hombre sonrió por compromiso. A la cuenta había tenido que lidiar con esa misma respuesta muchas veces-. Nosotros, señor Ackles, hacemos muebles personalizados. Antes de darle nuestro toque personal a cada pieza, le preguntamos siempre al cliente para captar la esencia de lo que ellos buscan y poder satisfacerle.

                Wow, eso era muy bonito.

                - Eso tiene que ser complicadísimo.

                - Bueno –volvió a sonreír-, nos dedicamos a eso. Sino solamente venderíamos muebles prefabricados, como Ikea.

                Jensen sonrió por sus palabras.

                - Bien. Espero su llamada señor Collins.

                - No se preocupe, le llamaremos.

 

 

 

                Tal y como le habían dicho, Jensen tuvo que ir de nuevo a la tienda a ver cómo iba su mecedora. Había estado pensando en qué iba a decirle al carpintero. No tenía muy claro qué buscaba. La verdad es que ni se lo había planteado. Con que se moviera de atrás hacia delante y viceversa le valía.

                Llegó a la tienda justo cuando el viejo salía.

                - Señor Ackles. Llega puntual –el hombre asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento mientras Jensen le sostenía la puerta para que saliera-. Mi hijo está en la trastienda. Entre y avísele de que ha llegado.

                Jensen asintió y lo vio marcharse. Lentamente caminó hacia el mostrador y se quedó mirando. Miró hacia la puerta y estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo para ver si lo veía desde dentro, pero no fue así. Y era lógico con ese ruido infernal de una máquina de fondo.

                - ¿Hola? –intentó llamarle, pero ni él mismo oyó su propia voz. Decidió no perder más el tiempo y rodeó el mostrador hasta que se coló dentro. Caminó hacia la puerta y una vez allí se detuvo para avisar de nuevo de su presencia-. ¿Hola? –repitió.

                Dentro había un hombre, llevaba gafas de seguridad y estaba medio agachado sobre una máquina de espaldas a él. Jensen lo miró. Desde la perspectiva en que lo estaba viendo, ese tío tenía los pantalones caídos y le enseñaba algo más que la espalda. Estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser serrín de la cabeza a los pies y estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

                Jensen lo miró un rato más ya que el otro no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Cuando se alejó un poco de la máquina, Jensen aprovechó para acercarse y tocarle un hombro. El carpintero, que debía de estar acostumbrado a que le llamasen así, se volvió como si nada. Ni siquiera su expresión cambió cuando vio que el que lo llamaba no era su padre. Apagó la máquina y se quitó las gafas. Entonces Jensen vio los ojos más azules y bonitos que había visto en la vida.

                - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –la voz del hombre era grave y melodiosa.

                Jensen reaccionó y le contestó.

                - Er, sí, sí. Soy Jensen Ackles, habíamos quedado hoy para…

                - Para lo de la mecedora, ¿verdad? La tengo aquí. Sígame.

                Jensen obedeció y siguió al hombre de nuevo hacia la tienda. Al ir detrás, veía cómo el carpintero movía las caderas al andar y arrastraba ligeramente los pies. Un polvillo blanco, más conocido como serrín, iba revoloteando alrededor de él.

                - Este es el armazón que he creado según los pocos datos que usted nos ha dado –señaló la mecedora que estaba frente a ellos.

                La madera estaba sin lijar y, aunque estaba montada, la mecedora parecía normal y corriente. Claro que había que esperar a que la terminara.

                - ¿Qué quiere que le diga? –Jensen no sabía  qué más decir. Quería una mecedora. Punto.

                - Nos dijo que la mecedora es para su hermana, que está embarazada, ¿no?

                - Sí.

                - Hábleme de ella.

                - ¿De mi hermana?

                - Sí.

                Jensen frunció el ceño. Eso no le había gustado nada. Mackenzie era su hermanita pequeña por muy casada y embarazada que estuviera, y ningún degenerado iba a mancillar su nombre en su presencia.

                - No le entiendo y no me gusta.

                El tono de Jensen tuvo que ser lo suficientemente serio y cortante para que Misha intentara aclararse inmediatamente.

                - No me malinterprete, por favor. Sólo pretendo saber qué le gusta a su hermana para amoldar la mecedora a ella, porque digo yo que no estará embarazada toda la vida, ¿no?

                Jensen se relajó visiblemente.

                - Tiene razón. Lo siento.

                - No se preocupe –lo tranquilizó-. No es la primera vez que me pasa, sobre todo con las hermanas pequeñas de los clientes –se estremeció recordando más de un altercado-. Voy a tener que llevar una camiseta que diga que soy gay para que todos los hermanos mayores del mundo no se me echen a la yugular.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado. Lo último que se esperaba es que ese hombre proclamara tan abiertamente a un desconocido sus inclinaciones sexuales.

                - Jensen –sonrió cerrando los ojos un momento-. Llámame Jensen.

                - Misha –le respondió. Caminó hacia detrás del mostrador. Sacó de debajo dos taburetes y de una nevera pequeña que había en el suelo sacó dos cervezas muy frías-. ¿Quieres una?

                Jensen asintió. Dio la vuelta a la barra y se sentó en el taburete que el otro había dejado libre.

                - Gracias.

                - También tengo cacahuetes –sacó una bolsa de un cajón y los puso entre ambos. Cuando le dio un trago, se llevó varios cacahuetes a la boca y luego se lo quedó mirando esperando a que Jensen le contara algo-. ¿Y bien?

                Jensen acababa de acercarse la botella a la boca y se quedó a mitad de camino, perdido en esos ojos azules.

                - ¿Y bien…?

                - Tu hermana, la mecedora, qué le gusta… ¿recuerdas? –Misha parecía divertidísimo y se llevo más cacahuetes a la boca.

 

 

                Jensen sí que quería echarse sobre su yugular, pero de otra manera. Le costó horrores concentrarse, pero finalmente lo logró. Le contó que a su hermana le encantaba la naturaleza, de hecho era veterinaria y le encantaban toda clase de bichos. Llegó a contarle incluso anécdotas que habían vivido hacía siglos y que no sabía que estaban en su mente. Jensen no supo muy bien cómo, pero se sentía bien con ese tío y no le costaba apenas trabajo hablar de lo que fuera.

                Misha no necesitó tomar nota de lo que escucha en ningún momento. A veces solía hacerlo, cuando la persona no tenía claro qué le estaba pidiendo. En esos casos sí que se ponía a escribir y luego le daba la nota al cliente para que diera su conformidad y lo firmara, porque no era la primera vez que algún que otro cliente le habían pedido una cosa y luego se habían retractado y le pedían otra cosa completamente distinta. Esa técnica evitaba que perdiera tiempo y dinero, y le iba bien. Pero con Jensen no lo necesitó. Hablaba tan apasionadamente de lo que había vivido con su hermana, de su infancia juntos y de varias anécdotas personales, que Misha ya tenía claro cómo iba a hacer la mecedora. No obstante, no le cortó. Dejó que ese tío hablara y hablara y hablara. Le gustaba escucharle. Su voz grave y melodiosa era amigable y sexy y sospechaba que podía llevarse un día entero escuchándole.

                - ¿Necesitas algún dato más? –Jensen le dio un sorbo a su segunda cerveza y la terminó. También se habían terminado los cacahuetes-. Te he contado media vida mía y de mi hermana.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Sí, en lugar de una mecedora puedo hacerle tablillas grabadas con pasajes de su vida para que los cuelgue por la casa, como tienen en las iglesias sobre la biblia.

                Jensen se rió por la ocurrencia.

                - Entonces perfecto –se bajó del taburete y se echó mano a la cartera-. Me gustaría pagarte ahora. Así el próximo día sólo tengo que venir a buscarla.

                Misha asintió. Se bajó del taburete, rebuscó en lo que parecía ser una caja de zapatos y sacó una factura con el nombre de Jensen.

                - ¿Cuándo puedo venir a recogerla?

                Misha guardó el dinero en la caja y lo miró. Durante unos segundos estuvieron así, mirándose sin decir nada, como si el mundo se hubiera quedado en pausa. Desgraciadamente ese momento duró poco.

                - Mi hermano es el que se encarga del reparto de muebles. Es gratuito, así que si me dices una dirección, él te lo acercará.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Tengo una ranchera y cabe la mecedora detrás sin problemas, no te preocupes.

                Misha asintió.

                - Vente entonces a final de semana. Suelo estar aquí casi todo el tiempo así que pásate cuando quieras.

                - Bien. Lo haré –Jensen caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla se volvió  de nuevo hacia Misha y lo miró-. Gracias por todo.

                Misha levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se clavaron en él.

                - A ti, Jensen.

                Misha le tendió la mano  y Jensen la miró un segundo. Ese hombre tenía unas manos muy hermosas, de finos y elegantes dedos, largos y esbeltos. Le apretó la mano y se lo hubiera llevado a casa con él, pero el tiempo que normalmente dura un saludo pasó y ambos retiraron las manos sin apartar la mirada.

                Cuando se dirigía hacia el coche, Jensen se preguntó cómo diablos iba a hacer ahora para aguantar toda una semana, porque definitivamente, tenía que ver a ese hombre de nuevo.

 

 

 

                No tenía planeado pasarse el viernes a última hora, pero justo cuando salía del trabajo, su hermana lo había llamado para que la acompañara a recoger el cambiador y otras muchas cosas que aún no había recogido de la tienda. Jensen accedió, fue hasta casa para recoger la ranchera y pasó el resto de la tarde con ella. Al volver a casa, no supo muy bien por qué, pero pasó por delante de la tienda de los Collins.

                Aparcó en el vado de la tienda y salió del coche. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, ésta estaba cerrada. Jensen frunció el ceño y miró el reloj. Era algo tarde, pero no demasiado. La última vez que había estado allí era más tarde aún. Pero hoy era viernes. Quizás Misha tenía algún un plan o algo. O muy posiblemente alguien le estuviera esperando en casa.

                Dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando de pronto al otro lado de la puerta hubo un movimiento. Misha apareció al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Abrió la llave y lo dejó pasar.

                - Menos mal que salía en este momento y te he visto –Misha se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar-. La próxima vez usa el timbre.

                - Es tarde y pensé que no estarías –respondió con timidez-. Ya me iba.

                - Ya veo –Misha volvió a cerrar la puerta y echó la llave de nuevo-. Ya tengo la mecedora terminada, pero si tienes prisa…

                - No, perfecto. Pasaba por el barrio para preguntarte. Así que si la tienes ya, genial –Jensen cometió el fallo de volverse para mirarlo.

                Misha parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha. Traía el pelo húmedo y olía a champú. La camisa de cuadros la tenía a medio abotonar y la había abrochado coja.

                - Estaba en la ducha –respondió cuando se vio observado-. He tenido un percance con un bote de pintura y me he puesto perdido.

                Jensen sonrió imaginándose la escena.

                - Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

                - No. Mi padre instaló una ducha en la trastienda después de que me explotara el último bote. Tuve que esperar a llegar a casa para ducharme y la pintura se secó. Estuve una semana y media que parecía que había salido de un video de Lady Gaga.

                Jensen no pudo evitar reírse y unas encantadoras arruguitas aparecieron en el borde de los ojos.

                - Ven, te enseñaré la mecedora –Misha lo adelantó y lo llevó hacia el final de la tienda. Cuando llegó, se echó a un lado para que Jensen pudiera ver lo que había hecho.

                Nunca se habría imaginado encontrarse con nada tan bonito. Absolutamente todos los palos de la mecedora estaban grabados y cada uno con un animal diferente. La parte del cabecero parecían olas del mar, los apoya brazos parecían hojas de palmera y el asiento parecían dunas del desierto. Asombrado Jensen pasó la mano por encima y podía jurar que casi pudo tocar la arena. Era increíble. No había ni una sola zona donde no hubiera algo significativo y que le recordara a su hermana. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

                - ¿Crees que le gustará a tu hermana?

                Jensen se volvió hacia él aún maravillado. Su hermana iba a llorar de emoción cuando lo viera.

                - Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca –murmuró solemne.

                Misha se sonrojó levemente. Le gustaba cuando dejaba a sus clientes con esa cara.

                - Pruébala –se sentó sobre un arcón que había a su lado y lo miró-. Tiene unas medidas estándar y si tiene que pasar mucho rato ahí sentada, puede acoplarle cojines sin problemas.

                Jensen asintió. Se sentó y desde el primer segundo en que puso el trasero y la espalda sobre la madera, supo que su hermana no iba a necesitar cojines. La mecedora estaba adaptada para que quien se sentara, estuviera cómodo. Parecía increíble con esos animales tallados tras su espalda, pero Jensen no se clavó ninguno de ellos. Era perfecta.

                Misha lo miró sonriente. Con un pie le dio al borde del balancín de la mecedora y ésta comenzó a moverse. Jensen lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Lentamente se dejó mecer. Misha seguía moviendo el pie y lo balanceaba perezosamente, haciendo que el otro se relajara.

                Desde la mecedora, Jensen lo miraba lánguidamente. Se dejaba balancear con pereza fijando la vista en Misha. Cualquier otro se habría mostrado tímido porque alguien le mirara tan fijamente, pero Misha no. Le devolvió la misma mirada con la misma intensidad.

                Durante varios minutos Jensen se perdió en la intensidad de esos ojos azules y en el tranquilo balanceo de la mecedora. Como hipnotizado, se levantó y se sentó sobre el enorme arcón de madera a su lado y sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante para besarle los labios.

                Misha no se retiró a pesar de verle llegar. Lo vio acercarse poco a poco hacia él, pero no hizo nada. Ni dijo nada. Simplemente esperó el beso.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y dejó de caer sus labios sobre los suyos con torpeza. Los separó levemente y agarró acariciando entre ellos el labio inferior, tironeando hasta que éste se liberó.

                Fue en ese preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, rompiendo así el momento.

                - Lo siento, no sé qué diablos he hecho.

                Misha lo miró aun sumergido en la misma calma de antes.

                - Yo no lo siento –no apartó la mirada de los ojos para hablarle-. Sigue.

                Jensen no dijo nada. Se limitó a echarse de nuevo hacia delante y besarle en los labios, ésta vez abriendo los suyos e incursionando en él con su lengua. Misha respondió con un leve quejido que lo volvió loco. Levantó una mano y la puso sobre su mejilla mientras seguía besándole. Era la segunda vez que lo tocaba y sintió como una especie de descarga que le recorrió la piel. Deslizó hacia abajo la palma sobre su piel, abarcándole casi todo el cuello. Con el pulgar le acarició la clavícula y luego siguió bajando había abajo, hasta dejar la mano sobre el pecho encima de la camisa. Notaba cómo latía desbocado su corazón. El suyo debía de ir igual. Quizás más, porque Misha eligió ese momento para ponerle una mano en el muslo y comenzó a subir para arriba. No llegó a tocarle una zona demasiado peligrosa, y evidente, pero sí que le recorrió la parte interna del muslo, y eso lo volvió loco. A pesar de la tela del pantalón, Jensen podía sentirlo como si nada lo separase de esa caricia. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrocharle el primer botón cuando en su cerebro de encendió un letrero luminoso con letras muy grandes y parpadeantes. Estaba yendo muy deprisa. Ambos. Y aunque le volvía loco la idea de follárselo ahí sobre el arcón, tenía que admitir que ese no era el mejor sitio de todos.

                - Misha… -jadeó contra sus labios-. No podemos, aquí no.

                Misha no dijo nada. Se limitó a dejar de besarle y a escucharle en el silencio de la tienda.

                - Créeme, lo haría contigo aquí mismo. Nada me apetece más, pero no así.

                Ésta vez Misha asintió comprendiendo.

                - Tienes razón –sonrió cerca de sus labios-. Nos hemos dejado llevar.

                Jensen gruñó al ver esa sonrisa tan devastadora tan cerca de él. Lo desarmó en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Estaba convencido de que si Misha le pidiera alguna cosa descabellada, él se la daría sin rechistar. Por eso decidió levantarse y alejarse de ese arcón y de Misha. El bulto de los pantalones le pedía una liberación inmediata y ver que Misha estaba en el mismo estado que él no le ayudó en nada.

                - Ermmmm, quizás sea mejor que vaya llevando la mecedora a la furgoneta –a pesar de ser madera de la buena, de la que sabes que pesa con tan solo mirarla, Jensen levantó el mueble como si fuera de cartón piedra.

                - Espera –Misha caminó hacia la puerta de la tienda, abrió la llave y deslizó los dos pestillos para abrirlas de par en par.

                En cuestión de minutos la cargaron en la parte trasera de la ranchera, bien sujeta por pulpos y por varias mantas que había llevado para protegerla. No era la primera vez que cargaba muebles en su coche, de hecho se había tragado dos mudanzas de su hermana.

                Antes de subirse, se volvió hacia Misha que lo esperaba en la acera.

                - Gracias por todo, Misha –le tendió la mano. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero cambió de idea y se limitó a sonreírle.

                - Ha sido un placer.

                Jensen se sentó en el coche, arrancó y se alejó de allí. Los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar a la esquina, estuvo tentado de parar el coche y volver.

                Volver, volver, volver. Quería volver, pero no lo hizo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

                Jensen miró a través del cristal de la puerta. Se aseguró de que había movimiento dentro y luego pasó. Antes de entrar dejó salir a una mujer que iba con una caja bajo el brazo. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el mostrador. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Miró los muebles y la mayoría eran nuevos. Ni siquiera el arcón estaba ya.

                - Buenas tardes.

                Jensen lo calmó enseguida.

                - Sí, sí, no se preocupe –luego le tendió la foto que traía en la mano-. Esta es mi hermana con su bebé. Le encantó la mecedora y no hay quien la despegue de ella.

                El viejo rió encantando.

                - Me alegro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle entonces?

                - Venía a que me hiciera un marco para la foto. La he impreso para ponerla en la mesa del despacho y venía a por un marco personalizado o algo que le pegase.

                - Muy bien –el hombre sacó un cuaderno y apuntó varias anotaciones.

                Mientras el viejo escribía, Jensen estiró medio cuerpo hacia un lado para intentar ver en la trastienda a ver si estaba Misha. Le parecía increíble porque apenas se conocían, pero le había echado de menos. Un deje de desilusión de instaló en su rostro al ver que todo parecía estar en silencio allí detrás y que posiblemente Misha no estuviera. Cuando volvió la mirada al viejo, éste lo miraba amablemente.

                - ¿Alguna cosa más que necesite, señor Ackles?

                Jensen asintió.

                - Quiero regalarle algo a mi madre. No sé el qué, pero cuando vio la mecedora que le regalé a mi hermana, se murió de envidia. Dentro de un mes será su cumpleaños y quería algo especial para ella que no fuera una mecedora, o mi hermana me matará.

                El hombre rió comprendiendo.

                - Tengo un catálogo que podría ojear para ver si encuentra algo que le guste –hizo una pausa al ver que Jensen había vuelto a centrar su atención en la trastienda y parecía no hacerle ni caso, así que cambió de táctica, sonriendo-. O por el contrario puede pasar a la parte de atrás y que mi hijo personalmente le asesore.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza tan rápido hacia él que casi se rompió el cuello.

                - Ermmm, sí. ¿Su hijo se encuentra?

                - Sí –sonrió abiertamente-, Misha está trabajando dentro. Por favor, pase y anúnciese.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él antes de entrar.

                - Muchas gracias.

                - De nada –el viejo le dejó paso y caminó hacia fuera-. Por cierto, dígale que salgo a hacer unos recados y que volveré en un rato.

                Jensen asintió viendo cómo el hombre cerraba con llave y desaparecía calle abajo. Se volvió y pasó a la trastienda.

                Al principio pensó que el viejo chocheaba y se había equivocado porque allí no había nadie. Caminó un poco por entre las maquinas y de pronto, tras una, apareció él. Misha estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un gran trozo de madera. Había una manta enorme de color gris que había conocido años mejores llena de virutas y polvo protegiendo la madera del suelo. Sobre la manta estaba lo que parecía ser un cabecero de una cama enorme y sobre eso, Misha tumbado boca abajo. En una mano tenía una gubia y en la otra un trozo de lija. Lentamente y con precisión, vaciaba la madera con pereza lo que parecía ser el pétalo de una flor. Volvía a tener los pantalones ligeramente caídos, enseñando algo más que la espalda y la camiseta, algo arrugada, se le había subido a media espalda. El pelo despeinado unido a todo lo demás le confería un aspecto demasiado apetecible como para dejarlo pasar.

                - Así que de ti sacó la idea James Cameron para el final de Titanic, ¿no?

                Misha se volvió sin sorprenderse, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Una amplia sonrisa le inundó la cara cuando lo reconoció. Jensen se vio respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa, como si fuera tonto. Por fortuna reaccionó en el acto.

                - Tu padre me ha dicho que ha ido a hacer unos recados y que volverá en un rato. Ha cerrado la tienda.

                Misha asintió.

                - Yo lo compartiría contigo.

                Jensen lo miró porque no entendía qué quería decir Misha.

                - ¿El qué?

                - El cabecero de la cama –sonrió-. Si nos estuviéramos hundiendo en medio del mar, aquí entramos los dos de sobra.

                Jensen comprendió y se rió.

                - ¿Seguro?

                - Claro –Misha rodó hacia un lado dejándole un hueco enorme sobre la madera a su lado-. ¿Subes?

                Jensen se rió porque se sintió como si estuviera realmente subiéndose en un improvisado bote salvavidas. Asintió, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia su lado. Si se tumbaba estaba seguro de que se pondría hecho un desastre, pero no le importó. Cuando estuvo a apenas a menos de medio metro de él, volvió a sentir lo mismo que la última vez que se vieron.

                - ¿Qué me traes? –Misha miró lo que traía Jensen entre las manos.

                - Ah, mira  -Jensen le enseñó la foto de su hermana y el bebé en la mecedora que él había hecho-. Le encantó el regalo.

                - Me alegro –sonrió mirando la imagen con detenimiento.

                - Vengo a por un marco que le pegue y a por un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi madre. Creo que has enamorado a las mujeres de mi familia.

                Misha dejó de mirar la foto y torció la cabeza hacia él.

                - Vaya –chasqueó la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza como si lo sintiera en el alma-. No era a ellas a quien intentaba impresionar, pero algo es algo.

                Jensen se sonrojó. Claramente eso era una indirecta bien directa. Se moría por besarle los labios y podía hacer dos cosas; quedarse ahí ruborizado como una quinceañera, o responderle algo elocuente y luego besarle.

                Los astros debían de estar de su parte.

                - Bueno, te has ganado el amor de los dos sabuesos de la familia. El resto somos tíos fáciles.

                Misha sonrió y se arrimó algo más a él.

                - ¿Cómo de fáciles?

                Jensen lo vio acercarse y él recorrió la mitad del recorrido que faltaba para que sus narices prácticamente se tocaran.

                - Así de fáciles –estiró el cuello y le besó en los labios.

                Misha aceptó el movimiento. Se giró hacia él sin deshacer el beso y arrimó todo lo que pudo el resto de su cuerpo.

                Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero no fue suficiente. Simplemente se separaron para buscar algo de oxígeno.

                - ¿A qué hora terminas? –Jensen le acarició los labios con la punta de la nariz.

                - Cuando yo quiera –sonrió-. ¿Por?

                - Me gustaría invitarte a cenar. Si quieres.

                Misha asintió.

                - Me encanta la idea –volvió a rodar sobre la madera y recogió todas la gubias que tenía esparcidas a su alrededor-. Así puedes hablarme de lo que tienes en mente, de lo que le gusta a tu madre y de cómo es. A ver si se nos ocurre algo chulo para regalarle.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta volverle en la misma posición en que había estado antes. Lo abrazó e incluso le puso una pierna encima de las caderas para arrimarle más.

                - No. Vamos a ir a cenar y me vas a contar cómo eres y qué es lo que te gusta –le guiñó un ojo, usando sus mismas palabras-. Yo no voy a saber hacerte un mueble con lo que me hayas contado, pero algo se me ocurrirá para darte.

                Misha sonrió y lo besó. Lo besó mucho, durante un rato demasiado largo que para ellos apenas fueron unos instantes. Ya era tarde y, o se levantaban e iban a cenar, o tendrían que quedarse con las ganas.

                Jensen fue el primero en ponerse de pie sobre la madera. Cuando lo hizo, estiró una mano y le ayudó a levantarse. No es que Misha necesitara ayuda, es que así tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarle a él y besarle de nuevo.

                Ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo y serrín, pero así irían a cenar. Jensen no quería aplazar nada ni retrasar nada. Ya había esperado demasiado y no iba a volverlo a hacer.

                - ¿Te gusta la comida china? Hay un sitio por aquí cerca que está muy bien –Jensen tuvo que dejar de besarle a desgana y se volvió para ponerse los zapatos.

                - Sí, claro –Misha se intentó adecentar la ropa, pero había cosas que no tenían arreglo-. Puedo hacerle a tu madre una mesa tallada para la cocina. Grande y robusta para…

                Jensen se volvió de nuevo y lo besó. No le dejó si quiera terminar la frase. Cuando acabó de avasallarle, se lo explicó.

                - Misha, en lo que queda de noche, no quiero oír hablar ni de mi madre, ni de mi hermana, ni nada por el estilo. Quiero oírte hablar a ti durante la cena y luego… –se calló ruborizado porque estuvo a punto de decirle lo que quería hacer luego.

                Misha se rió y asintió. Sabía de sobra lo que pensaba el otro, y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

                Cuando estuvieron listos, cerraron todo bien y caminaron hacia el restaurante. Durante el camino, Misha había empezado a contarle cosas al azar y a Jensen le daba igual lo que le contara. Quería conocerle más. Punto. Y sospechaba que no se cansaría de escucharle en la vida.

 

FIN


End file.
